


We Have Him Boss

by Spot_On60



Category: A-Team, The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Him Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda77777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday Panda!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

"We have him Boss."

Hannibal began vibrating after disconnecting the phone. It was a reaction that hit him before tears could come from his eyes. They were bringing Face back with them.

 

He had been consumed with thoughts of Temp's smile, the echo of his laugh. He could summon his scent and the feel of his love's muscles under his hands. He could hear the sound of his voice.

Sitting at the kitchen table, elbows on his thighs, head in hands, he envisioned making love to him. He pictured Temp with his head back, eyes closed, apple exposed, an easy smile on his lips. He was able to conjure the touch of his lips. He could feel the hair on Face's chest along his fingertips. He was able to call to mind the whisper soft skin just behind an ear.

 

When Face walked in the door John at first said nothing. He stood but couldn’t summon any words. Temp went to him, John taking him tightly in his arms.

Hannibal stroked all over his arms, back and shoulders. He was trying to convince himself his young man was warm and breathing, that he felt the way he should.

"Please tell me you're okay. Please tell me you're not hurt."

"I'm okay, Beau ..... Really. I'm alright."

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> You know I love hearing from readers.


End file.
